93R
The Beretta 93R, or B93R/M93R (R; Italian: Raffica, English: Gust or Burst), is a three-round burst machine pistol, designed and built by the Italian arms manufacturer Beretta between 1979 and 1993. The design is largely the same as the 92 series of handgun, though it has a muzzle brake and a folding Foregrip and stock. It can accept both the 15-round magazine of the 92FS as well as its own 20-round magazine. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M93R Burst is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It fires in three round bursts and has a 20-round capacity. When emptying the M93R, the final burst will only shoot two rounds, due to its magazine capacity not being a multiple of three. While having the highest fire rate and largest magazine capacity of all pistols, it also has poor accuracy and the lowest damage of any pistol in the game, leaving it effective only at close ranges and as last resort weapon. An important note to keep in mind when firing is that recoil and spread add up quickly, so firing the entire magazine at once into an opponent may not kill unless at very close range. After the first burst or so, further shots will be incredibly inaccurate. Leaving a brief time between each burst allows one to maintain much greater accuracy, potentially useful for medium range engagements. Gallery M93RStatsBC2.png|The M93R's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 M93R.png|The M93R Burst at Arica Harbor in Rush. BC2 M93R IS.png|The M93R Burst's iron sights. BFBC2 M93R Rest.png|'M93R'. BFBC2 M93R Iron Sight.png|Iron sight. 700px-M93BC2.JPG|The M93R at Laguna Presa in Rush. File:M93R Burst|Gameplay with the M93R Burst at Arica Harbor in Conquest mode Battlefield Play4Free The 93R is a pistol featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It holds 21 rounds, has very short range, and has slightly less damage than the M9 pistol. Gallery screen257e.jpg|The 93R. screen258.jpg|The 93R's iron sights. Battlefield 3 The 93R is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. It is the fifth Co-op unlock for multiplayer, requiring an overall Co-Op score of 86,000 points to unlock. The 93R features a 20+1 round magazine, and can fire in both 3-round bursts and semi-automatic. It sports a modest 20 point maximum damage, making it very effective in close range, and considerably easier to control than the G18, yet lacking its full-auto fire. The burst mode and the rapid rate of fire can more than make up for its shortcomings, and can prove to be a handy backup in CQB. The main hindrance, compared to most other pistols, is that the 93R's accuracy quickly deteriorates over long ranges, and even a single burst might prove too inaccurate to do a reliable amount of damage. Gallery M93R Model BF3.png|3D model. 800px-Bf3_93r_slide_locked.jpg|The M93R being reloaded at Damavand Peak in Conquest. m93rdogtag.png|The M93R Proficiency Dog Tag. M93RMasterDogTag.png|The M93R Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 The 93R is a sidearm featured in Battlefield 4. The weapon fires in three round bursts, making it an excellent choice in close quarters engagements. However, the sidearm's accuracy severely deteriorates with range, making it almost impossible to hit anything that is more than ten meters away. This can be counteracted by firing the weapon in semi-auto mode, making its accuracy comparable to the M9. Despite that, the 93R deals notably less damage than the M9 on targets. Gallery BF4 93R-model.png|'93R' BF4 93R-1.png|93R in first person BF4 93R-2.png|Iron sights BF4 93R-3.png|Reload BF4 93R-4.png|Empty reload M93R.png|The 93R on Paracel Storm Battlefield Hardline |damage = 24 - 12 |rof = 900 rpm |vel = 380 m/s |range = |level = |sound = |mult = |maxammo = 63 + 21 rounds (SP) |recoil = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |fire = • Three-round Burst • Semi-automatic |kit = Professional |dogtag = |quote = |ammotype = 9x19mm |slot = Sidearm |video = |recoil1st = |recoildec = }} The 93R is a machine-pistol featured in Battlefield Hardline, exclusive to the Law Enforcement Professional. It is the most accurate of the machine-pistols available to the Professional with its built-in Foregrip helping to reduce weapon spread. Unlike the other machine-pistols, however, the 93R is restricted to burst and semi-auto firemodes, putting it at a slight disadvantage in close-quarters against the other pistols. Gallery Pre-release BFHL 93r beta.png|Beta weapon icon 93R BFHL 2.PNG|Iron sights 93R BFHL 3.PNG|Customization screen 93R BFHL.PNG|Reloading Trivia General *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M93R has a 20-round magazine, which isn't divisible by three, so the last burst is always 2 shots instead of 3. This is different in Battlefield 3 since one extra round can be added in the chamber. The M93R still retains its 20-round mag in Battlefield 3, thus equaling a 21-round mag, which is divisible by 3, equaling 7 bursts before reloading. The same goes for Battlefield: Play4Free, as its rendition of the 93R has 21 rounds in a magazine. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *When a kill is made with the M93R, the game mistakenly calls the weapon "M9-3", instead of M93R. This has been patched on consoles, but is still present in the PC version of the game. *In Battlefield Bad Company 2 the M93R has a visibly extended magazine and folding grip in the weapons and gadgets menu, but in game it has no visibly extended magazine or folding grip. *The M93R has the same firing and reloading animations as the M9, but shoots 3 rounds instead of one during the animation. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, having certain weapons equipped concurrently with the M93R will occasionally cause a glitch where switching to or from the sidearm will play the swap-to animation of the underslung grenade launcher of the XM8 Prototype. *It is possible to fire one or even two rounds if the player switches in the middle of the firing animation like other burst weapons. Battlefield 3 *The 93R along with the G18 have the highest spread of any weapon at 0.8, as well as the highest hipfire spread amongst pistols at 1.5. *The 93R may lose its hammer when equipped with certain weapons. *It shares the same reload animations as the M9, MP-443, G17C and G18. *After the 1.07 update in Battlefield 3, while using the US Support kit, players could choose a glitched model of the 93R: it has the same stats as the standard one, but it's equipped with an invisible laser sight that increases hipfire accuracy. This has been patched since the End Game update. *It originally required an overall Co-Op score of 315,000 points to unlock, but this was changed by a patch. *In Gun Master, the 93R is used in the second weapon level, after the MP-443 and before the .44 Magnum. *Much like the previously DICE-exclusive M1911 S-TAC pistol variant, the 93R has a variant with a laser sight only available to DICE employees for use in kits. This weapon was first spotted in a few frames of the Close Quarters trailer. Battlefield 4 *Unlike in Battlefield 3, the foregrip is not used despite being unfolded. Battlefield Hardline * Like few weapons in the game, the 93R has very low chance of triggering its special reload. During the reload, the user grabs the foregrip, then very rapidly pulls it back and forward. After that the ammo is reloaded. External links *M93R on Wikipedia *M93R on Modern Firearms References de:M93R Category:Machine Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sidearms of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3 Co-op Unlocks Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 4 Category:Sidearms of Battlefield Hardline